


Never

by fizziebubbles13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolute fluff, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pancakes, Remadora, Romance, i posted this on my fanfiction.net account too, tonks can't cook, who is she kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziebubbles13/pseuds/fizziebubbles13
Summary: Tonks and Lupin/Remadora. Complete and utter fluff. Waking up and eating pancakes. Bet you can't guess who cooked them. Hint: It definitely wasn't Tonks. No way.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 24





	Never

She awoke to the light streaming through the open windows. A nice breeze was coming in, causing the curtains to flit. Their room smelled like the good feeling after waking up to a beautiful day - whatever that's supposed to be. Tonks shifted and sat up. 

No position was comfortable anymore with her hugely pregnant belly. She looked over at her sleeping husband. This was all his fault. But for some reason she didn’t hold a grudge. 

Remus seemed to wake up right then. “Good morning.” He whispered. It was still pretty early. Seven am, she realised from looking at the clock. 

She kissed his cheek. “Good morning.” Tonks smiled. “I want pancakes. And we both know my sorry ass can’t cook.” 

“Mmm. Maybe I should teach you.”

She laughed. “Yeah, and set the house on fire in the process. Do you remember-?" 

“When you tried to bake me a birthday cake as a surprise? Yes. Vividly.” Remus smiled. “The neighbours called the fire department. Luckily they came after you used magic and didn’t catch you in the middle of it and you passed it off as a miracle.” He laughed and she grinned. “I came home to a lot of confused firefighters and a burnt kitchen. Thank Merlin for magic.”

“So unless you want the fire department and half of London crawling all over our house, go make us some pancakes.” Tonks retorted. 

Five minutes later, he was using his wand to automate the kitchen, mixing batter, pouring measured amounts into a pan and spatula’s flipping pancakes as Tonk’s admired his handiwork from the table. 

“What, you’re just going to watch me while I cook for you? I feel like a house elf.” 

“Oh, yeah, it’s not like you get a beautiful wife and child in payment. I’m just hopeless in the kitchen. And at cleaning. And I trip over everything. Honestly, in a traditional mindset, other than the fact I’m giving you a child, I’m a terrible wife.” She wrinkled her nose. 

“Oh you’re such a horrible wife. I have no idea why I married you. We should go to the Ministry and get a divorce today.” Remus joked, pushing a plate of pancakes across the table to her and sat down with his own. 

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Never.” 

“Never.” He echoed and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave Kudos and a comment! I know I don't post often but that's called anxiety *shrugs* Have an amazing day!


End file.
